The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for operating of working machines.
European patent document EP 0 586 999 discloses a machine control system, which among others can be used on agricultural harvesters, such as combine harvesters for optimization of operational parameters which determine the adjustment. The agricultural working machines can be trained, with consulting of neuronic network systems, from their own use. In this training phase optimized operational parameters are determined depending on inner and outer boundary conditions, which must provide a production increase of the combine harvester in the working operation. For allowing the operator of the combine harvester to carry out and in some cases to influence the optimization process, the combine harvester indicates via a graphic indication surface, the course of various parameters of the agriculture working machine. In addition, the operator of the combine harvester can manually change various parameters via this display. The graphic display indicates simultaneously the effects on various other parameters, and the sensors that are required for this are integrated in the agricultural harvester.
Because of the complex relationship between the operational parameters of the harvester and the various parameters of the crop, the operator of the combine harvester with such indicating and control units must have a significant special knowledge, to provide an optimal adjustment of the various operation parameters of the combine harvester in the shortest possible time. Because of the high complexity of the indication, for a person skilled in the art it is difficult to recognize the effect of a parameter change in addition, the operator must have a significant special knowledge about the complex relationship between the operational parameters and the crop parameters, since with consideration of defined crop properties and harvesting conditions, only the change of completely predetermined operational parameters and also only within the predetermined limits provides an improvement of the efficiency of the agricultural working machine. If the operator lacks this special knowledge the optimization, despite computer-supported machine control, can take a significant time period. This is however a very negative factor for the productivity of the agricultural working machine.